


Калеки

by Varda_Elentari



Series: Цикл "Калеки" [1]
Category: Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: Amputation Kink, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 02:51:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9300824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varda_Elentari/pseuds/Varda_Elentari
Summary: Адаму нравится беспомощность Шарифа





	

**Author's Note:**

> //Цикл "Калеки" (1/4)
> 
> Примечание: ампутофетиш, кинк на беспомощность.  
> Предупреждения: намёк на насильственную ампутацию.
> 
> Написано для команды «fandom Deus Ex: Human Revolution» на Фандомную Битву-2016

Иногда это жестоко, но отсутствие руки у Шарифа делало его странно беззащитным и уязвимым. Сильный, независимый, яркий, он легко управлялся и левой рукой — переучил себя-правшу ещё в те времена, когда носил обычный, еле гнущийся бионический протез. Потом, как вошли в обиход нормальные, «нейро», оказался уже освоившимся амбидекстром, как и Дженсен.   
Однако когда протез у Шарифа снимали на технический осмотр, Дженсен не хотел, чтобы ставили обратно.   
Пустой рукав заводил похлеще афродизиака.   
Шарифа можно было целовать, как вздумается. Можно было завести его левую руку за спину и зажать в своей ладони тисками. А второй ладонью придерживать за затылок, железным фиксатором, или потянуть за короткие волосы. Заставляя запрокинуть голову и подставить беззащитное смуглое горло.   
Однорукий Шариф не мог сопротивляться.  
Он шипел, скалился и бранился, что завтра разложит Дженсена за самоуправство так, что неделю тот не сможет сидеть, только лежать, причём на животе, но Дженсен держал его крепко, и неторопливо целовал шею, кадык и чуть выше впадинки над ключицами, прикусывая зубами тонкие вены, и Шарифа вело.  
Рука у него была ампутирована чуть выше локтя, но без протеза Дэвид никогда ею не двигал. Словно она отсутствовала вообще.  
Но когда Дженсен в первый раз коснулся не протеза, не стыка между приращением и живым телом, а обнажённой культи с тёмным металлическим ободком вживлённого нейрокольца, Шариф чуть не выбил ему глаз.  
Он тяжело дышал, зрачки были совершенно слепые, и, кажется, Дэвид даже не понял, что едва не нокаутировал Дженсена башкой в переносицу.  
И не видел, и не слышал ничего.  
Это был страх — такой сильный, что снёс рассудок начисто, — тёмный, больной, пережитый в том прошлом, о котором Шариф не рассказывал никогда. Неконтролируемый, дикий: настолько, что остались только физическая память покалеченного тела — и инстинкт защититься любой ценой.  
И когда Дженсен сдавил загнанное подобие человека одним захватом со спины, замыкая в объятья, тот рванулся так, словно от этого зависела его жизнь. Молча, яростно, изо всех сил.  
Кто бы мог подумать, что в жилистом, но лёгком Шарифе окажется столько мощи.  
Дженсену показалось на момент, что он удерживает танк.   
А потом было осознание происходящего. Хрип. Воздух ртом. И обмякший в жёстком захвате Шариф. С вернувшимися на место мозгами.   
— Ты меня приложил? — осведомился свирепо. Здоровой рукой ухватившись за лоб и, морщась, потирая его.   
И Адам без усмешки покачал головой:  
— Наоборот.  
Им понадобилось время, чтобы Шариф перестал реагировать на прикосновение к культе, как попавший в капкан зверь.  
И когда теперь Адам проводит ладонью от плеча до среза, Дэвид лишь чуть вздрагивает, а не пытается скинуть с себя Дженсена одним броском.   
Он не похож на податливого и мягкого любовника и покручивает запястьем в захвате железных пальцев Дженсена — но урчит от ласки и выгибается навстречу, теряя контроль. Он не особо любит оставаться одноруким, оказываться полностью во власти Дженсена, смиряться с собственной временной беззащитностью, но страха, того самого страха нет. Он никуда не исчез, но больше не появляется из глубины. И насмешливые глаза затуманены, расфокусированы, немного шалые, но не бессмысленные и незрячие от первобытного ужаса.  
Правая рука висит плетью, обрезанным по локоть кнутовищем. Как мёртвая.  
Дженсен забирает пустой рукав в горсть и с силой прижимает к себе.   
Эта незаконченность делает Шарифа странно живым и близким.   
Иногда это жестоко, но Адам совершенно не против, если щегольский протез останется на досмотре не на жалких два часа, а на два дня. Частичность и... настоящая повреждённость Шарифа делают общность их симбиоза ещё монолитнее.  
Шариф так и не рассказал, при каких именно обстоятельствах потерял руку.  
Но Дженсен давно понял и так.


End file.
